Anata no Tame
by AnImaginationSleeper
Summary: Hugh is acting weird. He's skipping class and ignoring Mei. But is he really ignoring her? What will he do when he misunderstands and Rukku stir things up?


_**Anata no Tame **_

Recently, Mei has been wondering if her boyfriend, Hugh, was avoiding her or if he is just down right had it enough with her. She wondered what she did wrong and sure the first few weeks of their relationship was rocky and all but they managed to overcome that.

Just as the bell was about to ring, Hugh sped down the stairs once again. Mei was getting used to seeing him leave like this everyday and her heart hurt because he wasn't spending time with her, that's what mattered the most. Mei sighed and unknowingly slipped into a seat next to a group of delinquents.

I don't remember doing anything wrong, she thought. He's always like this now, whenever I try to talk to him, he just walks away, Mei thought.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked a guy as he sat close to her.

She turned to the guy, an eye patch on his left eye but his worried smile held no scheme behind it.

"I'm fine," Mei answered politely and sighed. He raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"You don't seem to be," he said. Then, he grabbed her by the arm and tugged on it. "Come on, I'll show you somewhere fun!" he exclaimed and forcefully dragged Mei from her seat.

"B-But I have classes! Hey!" Mei shouted as the eye patched eye dragged her towards the exit of the school. Mei was fighting but it proved to be futile as the guy was stronger than her. She sighed and hesitantly gave up as the guy dragged her towards the amusement park.

"Oh, almost forgot! What's your name?" he asked.

"I should be asking you that question," Mei said. "You just dragged me out of nowhere."

"Whatever, just tell me your name," he demanded.

"Mei."

"Rukku," he said and held out his hand. They both shook hands and Rukku tugged on her's, making it look like they were holding hands.

"Okay! Now you have to follow me wherever I want to go!" Rukku exclaimed.

Oh thanks, for trying to cheer me up, Mei thought sarcastically and rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Rukku just had to choose the scariest ride of all things. It stood twenty feet tall with lots of loops and jump-offs. This clearly had to test how brave a person was.

The line wasn't long, partially due to the fear of the jump-offs or gaps in the coaster that made people shy away from the roller coaster. As the employee helped them get settled into the seat, Mei could feel herself getting excited and scared at the same time.

"Hold on tight!" exclaimed one of the employers as the roller coaster started drifting downwards. Mei could feel her adrenaline level running high as she screamed for pure life to save her.

"Woo-hoo!" happily shouted Rukku as he waved his hands against the rushing wind. "THIS IS THE BEST!" he shouted against the loud wind.

Mei braced herself as she saw the gap between the roller coaster coming into view. She gulped and closed her eyes as the roller coaster magically did its jump and safely landed. It started moving soon after. Then, came the loop and Mei could have sworn she was just as scared or even more scared than before.

The roller coaster turned upside down as the passengers on the coaster screamed with the exception of Rukku who seemed to be having a good time of his own.

It suddenly came to a halting stop and Mei's heart was pounding rapidly. She was still dazed by the whole experience and it took a slap on the back to get her back to reality.

"Fun, wasn't it?" asked Rukku as he grinned.

"Really fun!" Mei exclaimed as she happily walk alongside Rukku. "What do you want to eat? It's my treat!" Rukku offered.

"Let's see..." Mei examined the stalls lined up. "How about that huge one right there?" Mei asked as she pointed towards a pizza stand.

Rukku smirked. Mei was unconsciously cunning in her own right. "Sure, let's go there."

Hugh groaned and fixed his hat as the customers were starting to annoy him. The fastest paying job turned out to be the most annoying job on his list of different jobs.

"One pepperoni pizza!"

"A can of soda and a slice of plain pizza!"

"Okay, okay," Hugh said as he written down his order. The orders that were called before were right on the counter in a few minutes and he thanked the untouched pizza that the manager made yesterday. He gave the order to the customer when something caught his eye.

Brown hair in a style that he was all to familiar with. Mei? He thought. He shook his head. It couldn't be, school wasn't over yet. Trying to focus on his work, he couldn't help but feel that Mei was walking up to this place.

With his patience about to burst, he looked up and met eye to eye with Mei. They both stared at each other and Hugh could feel the contradicting cold wind against his face.

"Mei?" he asked.

"Hugh?" she asked, just as confused.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, suddenly on the defense like he was hiding something.

"I was just having fun," Mei answered and smiled.

"Hugh, sorry to meet you at such an hour," said Rukku and Mei looked at him incredulously.

"Rukku, what are you doing here with my girlfriend?" Hugh asked as he glared at him, jealously was evident in his eyes.

"We were just hanging around the amusement park and since she looked so depressed I couldn't stand back and do nothing," Rukku said.

"Hugh, get back to work!" shouted one of the employees.

Hugh sighed and took off his apron and the worker hat that covered his wild hair. "Give me a break! I've been working for the past hour already!" exclaimed Hugh as he stalked off his post.

"Hey, we came here to order food and not hang out!" exclaimed Rukku but Hugh glared at him. That was enough to silence Rukku as he could see Hugh's eyes lingering on Mei.

Mei was at a loss for words. Hugh led them towards the table and grabbed Mei's hand. She seemed startled for a second but quickly regained her senses.

"Mei, tell me what you're really doing here?" Hugh asked as the three of them sat down. Hugh and Mei sat on the left side while Rukku sat by himself on the right side of the table.

"I told you I was having fun!" Mei exclaimed. "A-and you weren't there so I felt...sad," she blushed at the last word of honesty.

Hugh sighed and glared at Rukku. That look that he gave him was the _Get out _look. Rukku silently nodded his head and slipped out of his seat and into the crowd.

Mei was dense enough not to notice.

"What were you doing with him?" Hugh asked.

Mei looked at Hugh in surprise. "I can't hang out with a friend?" she asked.

Hugh face palmed. "That's not what I meant. I mean, er...never mind," Hugh said as he got up.

"You wouldn't get it." And he gave Mei a quick hug before going off to work.

"What do you mean I don't get it!? I don't get you at all!" Mei thought out loud and covered her mouth when she noticed what she said. Hugh turned around and sighed. He gave Mei a smile before returning to work.

I really don't get it...she thought.

The next day, after school. Hugh was waiting outside as he watched the students pass by. He leaned against the stone wall with one foot against it as he observed the crowd for Mei.

"Thanks, Bianca!" exclaimed Mei as she walked through the gate and was surprised to see Hugh waiting for her.

"I don't have work today so I decided to come and pick you up," Hugh said as he hesitantly brought his hand out. Mei lightly grasped on his hand as the two of them walked. The silence was uncomfortable as both of them thought of something to say.

"So...uh...how is your job going?" Mei asked nervously.

"Good," Hugh answered even though he feared the idea of being kicked out since he skipped work today.

The silence engulfed them once again and Hugh was thinking of things to say but he didn't know how to start.

"So, what do you think of Rukku?" asked Hugh, thinking that this was a safer topic.

"He's cool and energetic in a weird but good way!" Mei smiled happily and Hugh instantly became possessive. He grasped Mei's hand tighter and brought her against his chest. His grip on her back was tight.

"You're mine and I won't let you speak of highly of another guy!" Hugh angrily said.

"H-Hugh?" Mei asked, wondering what was wrong. Usually, Hugh was able to keep his emotions under control even if he didn't know how to show them.

"You must tell me when you're with someone else!" Hugh said as he quickly let go and walked ahead of Mei, preventing her from getting a good look at his face.

"D-Don't just tell me what to do!" she exclaimed. "I don't know what you're doing and you're not telling me!" she exclaimed. She felt hurt, it felt like Hugh just caged her and even though she wanted someone to cheer her up he even didn't want her to do something like that!

Hugh turned around with anger showing on his face. "It's only for your own safety!" he exclaimed. "You just can't hang out with other guys anymore! YOU HAVE TO TELL ME!" shouted Hugh angrily.

"It's more like you don't trust me at all!" sobbed Mei. Tears begun to stream down her face and Hugh looked at her with shock and regret at the same time. He stood there, frozen for a second before Mei turned and ran.

"MEI!" he shouted and lunged after her. He wasn't going to lose the girl he loved after all of the hard work he went through to get her. If it ended like this, then he wouldn't even know if his life was worth living anymore.

Hugh chased after her but he lost her when she made a turn. He looked around and angrily slammed his fist against the wall, breaking it a little.

"DAMN IT!" he angrily said. I HURT HER! He angrily thought and wanted to hit himself for being so stupid over something so trivial.

Things were getting worse between the two. Mei and Hugh ignored each other and unfortunately the delinquent group noticed this. Mei tiredly sighed as she slipped into a seat next to Rukku who was playing poker with a his friends.

"Mei, what happened between you two?" he asked. He threw the cards on the table and scooted a little closer to Mei.

"We're just busy," Mei answered as she took a bite of her food. "So, we don't have time to actually see each other," Mei answered. And then something hit her. "How come you knew him but you didn't tell me?" she asked.

Rukku shrugged. "Let's just say...he's my childhood friend," he said even though it sounded like a question.

Mei stomped on his leg. "Truth please," she angrily requested.

"Okay, okay," Rukku said. There was a moment of silence and then he sighed and got up from his seat. "Hey! You didn't answer my question!" Mei exclaimed.

Rukku turned around and stuck out his tongue. "I don't need to. I have the right to remain silent!" he exclaimed before urging his group to walk with him.

The days passed on as the two ignored each other. Hugh was beginning to worry if she fell in love with someone else but it couldn't be that soon. He sighed heavily at the thought of doing nothing but focusing on his job for the extra pay. It was going to be that day soon anyway and there was no way he was going to miss that important day.

Mei read a book as she lazily flipped to the next page when her phone started vibrating, startling her. She looked at the Caller and saw that it was an unknown number. Hesitantly, she answered the phone.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Mei? That's you right?" asked a familiar voice.

Mei's eyes widen in recognition and she wondered how Hugh was able tot get her phone number. "Y-Yes, it's me," Mei answered, her voice solemn.

"Look...uhh...tomorrow...ughhhh...how do I say this?" Hugh pondered. "Tomorrow at 9 just wait for met in front of the cafe!" he exclaimed and immediately hung up on the phone.

Mei felt her face grow hot. That was the first time in a while that Hugh actually called her out on a date but she wondered why. Both of them were having a conflict right now and it seemed strange but usually it was best to talk everything out and hopefully the other person does not lie.

As Mei waited outside the said cafe. She wondered over a lot of things. She knew she was over thinking but she always had a bad feeling about everything and she knew that that was bad.

"Hello there, beautiful lady," said a stranger as he walked up to her. "You look hot! Mind if we have a drink?" he asked.

Mei swatted his hands away and punched the man in the face. "Don't touch me!" she exclaimed.

The drunken man suddenly turned angry and decided to punch Mei in the face when he was stopped by another hand. The man looked into the crimson eyes of a young man. Anger was written in those eyes as he suddenly felt his hand being twisted. "Argghh!" screamed the man as he tried to release the hold Hugh had on him but to no avail.

"I-I'm sorry! Please let me go! I promise I will not do anything again! Please!" begged the man but Hugh did not buy this. The scene caused a crowd and a police officer was nearby, running towards them.

"What's going on here!?" she asked as she looked at Hugh and the man with the twisted arm.

"Arrest him," Hugh said.

"You're..." the cop suddenly stopped what she was about to say and put the man's hands behind his back and handcuffed him.

"Touch her and you're asking for hell!" exclaimed Hugh as he wrapped a protective arm over Mei's shoulder.

The two walked away from the scene and Hugh suddenly blushed. He released his hold on her shoulder. "S-sorry," Hugh said.

He heard her sob.

"Mei, he didn't hurt you anywhere, right?" asked Hugh and Mei shook her head.

"I'm just happy! Happy that you're here! I was so relieved when I saw your face! I-I thought I was going to be broken!" Mei sobbed loudly and Hugh hugged her instantly.

"I'm sorry for what happened before...only if I was there earlier than this wouldn't have happened," he said.

"It's not your fault," Mei said and wiped her tears.

"So...what did you call me for?" Mei asked.

"Give me your hand," Hugh said and Mei did what she was told.

He shuffled through his pocket and revealed an emerald bracelet. Mei was mesmerized by it. He put it around Mei's wrist and let it dangle there. Hugh scratched the back of his head in embarrassment and turned around.

"That was suppose to be a surprise," Hugh said.

Mei realized something. "So...all this time you were saving up money to buy this?" she asked and Hugh nodded his head.

"I didn't want to cause a misunderstanding between us but I was jealous that you were with Rukku," Hugh blushed.

Hugh wasn't good with words. Mei knew that but his actions always made up for that and right now she was felt like the happiest person in the world. So all of her insecurities were for nothing and Hugh was just trying to make her happy. She hugged Hugh back apologized for not trusting in him.

"Happy birthday, Mei," he whispered into her ear as he hugged her back.

Mei looked at him questioningly. "Wait. What? Today is my birthday?" she asked and Hugh face palmed.

Hugh blushed and looked away. "W-Whatever! That was for you anyway!" he exclaimed.


End file.
